Raven plus Movies equal Horror
by blah123456
Summary: Raven gets fed up with everyone bickering over what movie to watch. How will the Teen Titans respond when Raven forces them to watch several of the scariest, most horrifying movies in one long night? R&R please. Flames are welcome even though you may not
1. Fighting for Movies

Raven and Horror Movies

Summary: Raven gets fed up with everyone bickering over what movie to watch. How will the Teen Titans respond when Raven forces them to watch several of the scariest, most horrifying movies in one long night? R&R please

Fighting for Movies

The Teen Titans were in Blockbusters, trying to pick out a movie for the night. Beast Boy wanted humor, Robin wanted action, Starfire wanted romance, Cyborg wanted…uh….something, and Raven wanted horror. Everyone ruled out Starfire's choice. It was some R romance movie. They all said no to Beast Boy's as well. It was a comic cartoon thing. It had come down to Raven's horror- the Ring- and Robin's action, Van Helsing or Alien vs. Predator. (A/N: can someone give me descriptions & titles of horror movies? I watch action mostly, not horror).

"Well," said Robin, "Star would like mine because it has _some_ romance."

"Yes!" Star leapt joyfully, "Can we watch Robin's?"

"And it has some horror," added Robin helpfully.

"Not scary enough," grumbled Raven.

"Oh come on, Raven. You see enough gore and blood when you fight," said Beast Boy.

"Horror is not gore. It's mental fright, not physical. Well, usually," replied Rae crisply.

"How about if we borrow Robin's and Ravens. We can watch both of them," suggested Cyborg.

So they checked out two movies. Beast Boy sulked all way long back to Titans Tower, and everyone else was yelling at Cyborg because the radio in the T-car was at max, and as Robin said, it was going to "blow out everyone's damned eardrums."


	2. They watch some movies

**Thank you sperirl and No-One-Owns-Me for Reviewing!!!**

**Sperirl- Yah! I've seen National Treasure and it is AWESOME!! Heheheh...thinking of a sequel...**

**No-One-Owns-Me- Thankyouthankyou! I was stuck and I couldn't think of any other horror movies!!!**

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, here it is: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would be sitting amidst my millions of dollars, not languishing around my computer. And I wouldn't be here on **

**On with the story.**

CHAPTER TWO: They watch some movies

"It's mo-vie time!" announced Cyborg as they entered Titans Tower. "We'll watch Robin's first."

Robin had decided on Alien vs. Predator. He slipped it in the DVD player and turned the mega-big plasma TV on. They all settled down on armchairs or the couch. Cyborg brought two large bowls of popcorn and bottles of coke.

The movie was going very well, until Beast Boy screamed in the middle-beginning at the sight of the monsters. Raven sniffed contemptuously. "That was nothing," she informed poor Beast Boy. The green changeling gulped at what Raven's horror movie would be like if this was nothing.

They watched the movie in silence, except for the usual garbled comments by Beast Boy and Raven's mutterings of "This is such lame horror." Then the skeletons came on. Beast Boy, who couldn't take any more, hid behind Raven, who pushed him off the couch and muttered about "People who are so pathetic they can't stand skeletons."

Starfire gasped as Lex uttered the word 'shit' in a long breathless sentence (in the movie) and her companion reverted the sentence into a looooooong statement in Italian. "Is not 'shit' a bad word?"

Robin shrugged. "It's alright I suppose if your stuck in a underground maze with vicious aliens chasing you and you're about to become monster-chow. Besides, haven't you heard us say cuss words?"

Starfire nodded. "But Lex is such a nice-seeming person!" she insisted.

"And we aren't?" asked an indignant Cyborg.

Robin told them to hush.

They switched back to the 'silent' mode. Beast Boy changed into a ferret and hid behind the popcorn bowl. Raven teleported him from there to an inch from the TV screen. "You are so pitiful," she grumbled, "This is so-not-horror."

(A/N: I know Raven's kinda pushy in this for her horror movie. But just think of poor Raven having to withstand a two-weeks worth of BB's comics and Star's romance movies.)

"Awww, come on Rae, join in the fun," wheedled Beast Boy, having changed back into a normal human form.

But this time, Star was on Raven's side.

"There is no romance in this movie!" she cried, "Robin, I think you said there was at least some!"

"That was Van Helsing, I think," muttered Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire pouted. (A/N: forgive Star. She's a romance-addict in this story)

Finally, the movie ended and Raven took out The Ring. She was an inch away from putting it in the DVD player when the Titans Alarm rang. Beast Boy and Star (the tamaranian girl didn't like horror either) jumped out of their seats and skidded out the door. Raven scowled and slowly walked to the door, her dark blue cape swishing. She was the last to leave.

The burglary was the usual thing, so it didn't take them much time to clear it up. Raven was eager to watch The Ring, but Starfire and Beast Boy protested that it was much too late to watch a horror movie, or in fact, ANY movie.

Raven grumbled. A plan was forming in her mind.

Everyone found out what it was next morning. A sign was attached to the kitchen table. It read…..

HORROR MOVIE NIGHT

WHEN: TONIGHT

HOSTED: RAVEN

NO ABSENCE ALLOWED. MUST COME UNLESS YOU ARE DEATHLY SICK AND HAS A PASS BY THE DOCTOR. OR ELSE RAVEN WILL BLAST YOUR PITIFUL BUTTS FROM HERE TO THE NEXT PLANET.

**ABSOLUTELY NO FRICKIN' POPCORN ALLOWED IN THIS MOVIE NIGHT! I WILL KILL YOU IN A PAINFUL, SLOW WAY IF YOU BRING SOME!!!**

PS: BEAST BOY IF YOU CHANGE INTO A FLY I WILL PERSONALLY SQUISH YOU AND THE WORLD WILL HEAR YOUR SCREAMS. ACTUALLY, I'VE PLACED A SPELL ON YOU SO YOU CAN'T SHAPE-SHIFT FROM THE BEGINNIG OF THE MOVIE TO THE END.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

PSS: STAR, ABSOLUTELY NO WEEDLING TO ROBIN! YOU WILL **NOT, AND I STRESS THE NOT** MISS TONIGHT!

PSSS: ROBIN, I DON'T CARE IF THIS ISN'T A FRICKIN' ACTION MOVIE!! COMPLAIN TO SOMEONE WHO CARES!

PSSSS: BEAST BOY YOU WILL NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT COOK ANY SOY-BASED PRODUCTS FOR BREAKFAST, OR ANY MEALS, FOR THAT MATTER! HARK TO ME OR ELSE! AND TO ROBIN, ALL THOSE NOTS, IF YOU COUNT THEM, STILL END UP MEANING AS :WILL NOT.

Raven hadn't come down yet. All the members of the Teen Titans stared at the sign, slack-jawed.

"Raven was sure stressed, wasn't she?" Robin said finally.

"She put a spell on me?" said Beast Boy, aghast.

"Our wits are in our head!" said Cyborg, "Or, at least some of us do," he added with a glance at Beast Boy.

Raven came down. "You read the sign?" she asked sharply.

The Titans nodded.

"Well thank you for that thoughtful action. I," she smiled wickedly, "Will pick out movies to scare the shit out of you tonight." And with that, Raven teleported away with her mug of herbal tea.

The Titans glanced at each other with semi-frightened expressions.

Raven returned with the Exorcist and some other horrifying movies. Beast Boy took one look at them and almost burst into tears! "Rae! I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight!"

"Then stay up," said Raven with indifference.

"But-" a glare from Raven cut him off.

"As I said to Robin, complain to someone who cares. Do I look like I care? Nooooo." And with that, Raven teleported to her room.

Poor BB was left without consolation. He slowly slunk out of the kitchen, sniffling.

**Just press the little button at the bottom, review and voila! You will have an eternally happy feeling because you reviewed my story!****(No guarantees on the happy feeling, but _I _will be extremely happy and people will have chapters dedicated to them!!! That should make you happy!!!!**


	3. The Horror Night has Finally Come

**Thank you thank you, thank you. To all ye Reviewers!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, UNFORTUNATELY**

**Sry guys that my chapters are so short. But I try to update everyday. **

**Beast Boy bashing in this chapter.**

CHAPTER THREE: THE HORROR NIGHT HAS FINALLY COME.

It was 9 o'clock when they all gathered in the Rec room. None was missing, too afraid of Raven to miss it. Raven smiled in satisfaction and slipped the Ring in the DVD player.

Beast Boy was freaked. "After tonight, I am not watching another horror movie again in my life after this experience.!" Hr muttered. Raven hit him over the head with a book as his talking had caused her to miss an important line in the movie. She, in control of the remote, fast forwarded back to that particular scene. The scene was also one of the scariest in the movie. Beast Boy and Star groaned. Robin was enjoying the movie despite himself. Cyborg's thoughts were away in la-la land.

When the Ring was finished, BB was praying. Star was away in la-la land too. Robin looked forward to the Exorcist. When it came on, Beast Boy squeaked, and forgetting the spell, tried to turn into a fly. Raven, true to her word, tried to squish him. Beast Boy squealed and scuttled to the other side of Robin. Star cowered behind Robin too. Robin slid off the couch and sat on the floor, his eyes glued to the TV screen. Raven was watching the TV with slight indifference. Cyborg, well, Cyborg was semi-in the watch-the-scary-movie trance, and half snickering at Beast Boy.

By the time the Exorcist ended, it was 1 in the morning and everybody except Raven was totally freaked out. Beast Boy was whimpering and hiding under to coffee table, too scared to do anything except shiver. Raven smiled in satisfaction. The person who needed horror the most had ended up to her satisfaction.

Star was clinging to Robin and crying into his shoulder. Robin turned red and patted Star awkwardly. He himself had enjoyed the movie, although he was, or, had been, scared a few too many times.

Cyborg had gone into mechanical mode. Payed no attention whatsoever. Raven didn't really mind.

"I think we've had enough of movies," said Cyborg sleepily, "Let's all go to bed."

Robin pouted. "I wanna another movie!" he wailed, getting over his fright surprising fast.

They all looked at Robin queerly. "Robin?" asked Star, "Are you feeling 'okay'?"

Robin snapped back to reality. He flushed crimson. "Uh, yeah," he muttered, and dashed to his room, embaressed very much.

Raven snickered. They all turned to look at her, jaws hanging open. (AN, yall know Raven never laughs)

Raven smiled sweetly at them. "Since you are apparently over your fright, let's all go back and watch Friday the 13th 1-10."

"AHHHHH!" Star and Beast boy wailed in unison. They made to run upstairs, but Raven's black magic stopped them. She forced them all into the Rec room and bound them with her magic.

"I RULE THE REC ROOM! MUAHAHAHAH!" Raven said crazily. Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight of a horror-crazed half-demon who was in charge of the remote when there was a horror movie going on. And Beast Boy couldn't whimper either, because Raven had stuffed a cloth napkin in his mouth to serve as a gag.

So the poor Titans watched Friday the 13th 1-10 and suffered at the hands of a horror-crazed half-demon who was in charge of the remote when there was a horror movie going on.

When the movie ended, well, imagine how you would look if you suffered 6 hrs. of the scariest haunted houses in the world, with REAL MONSTERS! This was exactly how Star, BB and Cyborg looked after the movie. Beast boy began feeling the room to make sure that he hadn't been magically transported into the world of the Exorcist. He was too scared even to heave a sigh of relief as his hands found the leather couch.

Raven looked normal. She wasn't exactly freaked out, but she wasn't all ice and cool either. She was in a bit of a daze as she walked up to her room.

Everyone else looked at each other. Robin, who had come down, had a bright idea.

"How about if we get sleeping bags and sleep in the Rec room together tonight?"

MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS FIC IS FINISHED!!!!!!

**Special, very special, thanks to No-One-Owns-Me for all those reviews!!**

**Thanks to anyone else who reviewed.**

**I am making a sequal to this 'Robin plus Movies equal Action'. There is a sortof spoiler for it if you scroll down.**

**One of the chapters is called 'Robin goes Jackie-Chan'. That should be interesting....hmm....**


	4. Author's Notes: READ!

**To Ebony Sorceress: Ouch, sitting there must've really hurt! I'm glad you like the story!!**

**No-One-Owns-Me: Thanks for all those reviews! I luved them!! And I am very thankful for all those horror movie ideas you gave me.**

**Sperirl: Hey, thanks for those reviews!!**


	5. I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY!

**Okay, considering that I have gotten all these wonderful reviews telling me to continue the story, I will do the best I can to continue writing Raven plus Movies equal Horror as well as yall thought I did in the first four. Yay!!! Thanks and cookies to all my reviewers!!!**


	6. The Rec Room's Haunted!

Chapter Six: The Rec Room's haunted!!!!

**My friend who wishes to remain anonymous (she is not listed in my bio): Hi!!!**

**Me: Hi!!!**

**MFWWTRA: So what are we gonna do?**

**Me: Write a chapter to satisfy my reviewers (and myself!!)**

**MFWWTRA: And???**

**Me: Get more reviews!!!**

**MFWWTRA: So?**

**Me: (chases her out of the room) YOU DON"T GET THE POINT!!!!!**

**MFWWTRA: So?**

**Me: GET OUT!!**

**Srry about that. That was a real conv. I had with one of my friends at my house. It was 11:45 pm**

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" came a chilling whisper through the dark rec room.

The titans, freaked out by the Horror night they had had, screamed and jumped up. Beast Boy, whose spell had worn off, changed into a fly. When Robin almost squished him by accident, Beast Boy decided it was better to change into a ferret and cower.

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh! Who dares disturb my peace??!?" the husky and haunting whisper wove through the room.

"No one. This is our tower. Now show yourself, ghost," Robin demanded.

"I am not a ghost," said the misty voice, "I am a spirit. Tonight you watched what dignity remains with us."

"The horror movies?" asked Robin, fingering his bo staff that he had kept by his pillow.

"Yeeeeeessssssssssss. We are what remains of those actual creations you say in the movies," the mystery guest said.

"Oh whatever," grumbled Robin. But he was trembling. This voice had actually shaken the Boy Wonder?!?!

"Waaaaa!" wailed BB, "I want my mommy!"

"Please 'shut up' as they say, Beast Boy," said Star firmly.

Beast Boy whimpered.

"Would you please leave us?" asked Robin testily, his pretend anger covering up his fear. Star could see that his knees were jelly and he had butterflies in his stomach. Hmm, she mused, kind of like a little kid starting pre-k.

"Is Raven daughter of Trigon here?" asked the mystery voice, "Sssshe will explain……"

"About what?" asked Cyborg.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy I am heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere."

Robin stood up. "Well, Mystery, I'm fed up with you. Why don't you just show yourself?"

"I'm right in front of you!" said their guest.

"Maybe, Robin, sleeping in the Rec room wasn't such a good idea after all," said Beast Boy weakly.

"Definitely," agreed Cyborg.

"Does this happen every night in the Rec room?" wondered Starfire.

"Nooooo," said the ghost-like thing, "Only when you've been watching scary movies."

"Ooooooooookay," said Robin, "I have a good idea."

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"Never, ever, let Raven pick out movies again," said Robin.

Suddenly, the lights came on, blinding the Titans. A girl in a dark-blue cloak stood in front of them, laughing hysterically.

"Uh, Raven?" asked Robin, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahah!" Raven was laughing hard. Then as suddenly as she had appeared, she teleported away.

"Ooooooooooooookay," said Robin for the second time that night, "Raven forgot to take her medication."

**I know this chapter's not as good, but I will have a good chapter 7! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I was sick and I had no free time. Thank you!!!!**


	7. Raven back to normal or not?

**I luv all my reviewers! If you were a reviewer, then you get a whole plate of cookies! I'm going to answer a question I had.**

**Sn2kers: Raven was the one who pretended to be that ghost thingy and she thought it was so funny watching the others get scared outta their pants that she got hysterical.**

**I am feeling very happy! Oh, and this is just a little PS. Our school has a dance tomorrow night! Yay! Oh, and this was written 1-13-05.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was absent from school for 2 days and I had like five tests to catch up.**

Chapter Seven: Raven Back to Normal- or not?

The next morning, everyone over-slept. When the finally came down to the kitchen to have breakfast, it was more like 2 o'clock pm. They also noticed that the big porcelain vase had blown up last night when Raven was going crazy.

After all the Titans had gathered, Robin turned to Raven, "What was up with the show last night?" he demanded.

Raven shrugged. "Maybe I just felt like it."

"You could give as an explanation after scaring us half to death," he retorted.

Raven scowled. "It was just an idea that popped into my head, okay?"

Robin looked at Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. "Uhhh…."

"Okay, I guess." (Cyborg)

"Okay!" (Star)

"Maybe okay?" (BB)

"Uhh, sure….." (Robin)

The resumed breakfast, atleast, until Raven stood up, and brushed the crumbs of waffle from her fingers. "We," she announced, "Are having another scary movie night!"

The Titans all stared openmouthed at her. One could have heard a pin drop. In fact, one did. A bobby pin popped off from Starfire's 'new hairdo' and clattered onto the floor.

"Why another night of scaring the pants off of you?" Raven continued, "Because,"

"What?"

Raven glared. "Because I still want to watch more movies and it's fun watching you suffer."

"Which movies?"

"The Grudge, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Carrie, Bloody Murder, to name a few," said Raven, smiling.

"FEW?"

"Do you want me to list more?" asked Raven innocently.

"No thanks," said Beast Boy fervently.

"Well, if you wanna watch it, fine, but why do we have to suffer?" whined Robin.

"Because," answered Raven, "I need some fun. My life can't be all meditation and reading, can it?"

"It can for now," muttered Beast Boy.

Raven shot him an icy glare. The changeling cowered under the table.

So, that night, the Titans suffered at the hands of the crazed Raven. You really had to feel sorry for them. And thus ends the narrative of 'Raven plus Movies equal Horror'. I hope you enjoyed it.

Kasey


End file.
